


Holding Hands

by allthempickles



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! So I'm doing the 30 Day OTP Challenge because I thought it would help me write more, and improve. You can find the list for the challenge here http://kanrose.co.vu/post/26596382488/kanroses-30-day-otp-challenge<br/>Get ready for lots of Destiel!</p><p>Day 1: Holding Hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

Sam, Dean, and Cas had stopped at a diner to get a meal after a long hunt. Dean looked at his empty plate, thinking about the hunt. They had ganked the spirit, but not before it almost killed Cas. A lot was going on, but he still felt that he should've been paying a bit more attention. He should've kept a better eye on Cas. Still, at least no one got hurt this time, other than a few minor scratches and bruises.

Dean looked over at Cas. He was eating and listening interestedly to Sammy. Dean wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. Castiel's hair was unruly, sticking up in different directions, and the old and worn trench coat seemed to shape itself around him. There was a little scratch across the side of his face. Thin, it stretched to his jaw. Looking back up to his face, Dean could see that Castiel was tired. But he didn't look unhappy. His lips tilted up at the edges in a small smile, discreet but noticeable. Then Cas turned and met Deans gaze with blue eyes. Dean gave him a small smile. Then he felt a hand reaching for his own underneath the table.

"Dean." He whispered quietly, acknowledging him.

The angel gave his hand a squeeze, then went back to talking with Sam.

When they held hands, it was almost like Cas was saying, "Don't worry. I'm here for you, even when you say you don't need help." He looked down at their hands, how their fingers intertwined. Dean took Cas' hand in both of his and inspected his palms, as if he was reading them. Traced the healed scratches and nicks in his skin from fighting. Turned his hand over, finding the scar from when Cas cut his hand cooking. He remembered finding Cas staring at the knife indignantly, almost offended that it had cut him. That was only a little while after Cas had fallen, become human. Dean sighed, clasping Castiel's hand in his again. He leaned into the fallen angel's side a bit more, holding onto his hand more tightly now.

"Cas." He whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is really appreciated!


End file.
